This invention pertains to two embodiments of a handheld exerciser, both of which embodiments employ the grips of U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,015.
It is well known that the majority of the muscles of the body are intended to operate on a linear direction when moved, or exertion takes place. If the skeletal frame is misaligned when muscle action transpires, the body is readily displaced. Should one of either the shoulder or hips become displaced during musculature activity, the displacement of either of these two key elements of the body will also appear to have been stressed.
Not only in reaching and grabbing motions, but in exercise activities is it important to keep the body and its parts from getting into unstable positions. Thus I have now extended the use of my grips invention into becoming hand-held exercisers which when help properly and used as described herein, will result in the proper use of the biceps, the triceps, and the abdominal muscles.
By incorporating the resistance tubing or resistance bands one can utilize this invention to carry out triceps and lat pull downs, crunches and biceps curls among other exercises, all while maintaining proper upper body positioning.
It is important for the reader to understand that the grips have a left hand unit and a right hand unit. The grip for one hand is not interchangeable for use by the opposite hand. If a person were to spread out their left hand in front of a mirror, the virtual image seen would be the right hand. In the same manner, the left grip is a mirror image of the right grip. Just as a left hand leather glove does not properly fit the right hand, so too with the original grips, and the grips as modified to form this invention. One must use the right hand handgrip in the right hand, and the left hand grip in the left hand.
As used herein the term right hand exerciser means a grip for the right hand of a person, modified to be used in this invention. Since these exercisers are used by the hands as opposed to the feet, they are referred to as hand exercisers. Thus, we have left hand and right hand exercisers in this invention.
This invention pertains to hand-held exercise equipment based upon the grips of U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,015 which grips have been bored through and have a flexible band of webbing disposed therethrough. The flexible webbing band can traverse one of several paths. It can be tied off at the bottom of a first grip and be connected to one end of the length of an elastic band or ribbon; or connected to one end of the length of flexible elastic tubing. In such instances the grip used by the second hand would be fashioned in a like manner to the opposite end of the flexible elastic band or ribbon or to the second end of the length of flexible elastic tubing. The variant of this first embodiment has a split ring tied into position of the flexible elastic band or ribbon, or even of flexible tubing at about the midpoint thereof. Other cables, ropes or ribbons can be attached to the split ring for the specific exercise desired. In the second embodiment, the flexible webbing band or ribbon passes through the grip and loops back to itself in an endless loop.